Self Control
by Syd the kid12
Summary: The lamp on the table shook, threatening to fall at the sound of the door being closed with gusto. Two bodies mingled together, touching, caressing, wanting-no needing each other. The moonlight lit the room with such a hue it made their actions seem justifiable.


Self Control

Pool side convo about your summer last night, oh yeah

About your summer last night

Ain't give you no play, mm

Could I make it shine last night?

Could I make it shine, on it last night?

Could we make it in? Do we have time?

The lamp on the table shook, threatening to fall at the sound of the door being closed with gusto. Two bodies mingled together, touching, caressing, wanting-no needing each other. The moonlight lit the room with such a hue it made their actions seem justifiable. "We can't be doing this" a shaky breath penetrated the thick atmosphere. A hand kneaded on her full and ample breast. Her shirt and bra forgotten at her feet. "It's nothing, it's nothing" a hot breath said against Hinata's neck. Relishing in her softness, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to pull away. He knew he was wrong. He knew that she had someone, but morality be damned.

It was the first day of summer. Classes we done for the semester and everyone was home from University. This was Sasuke's favorite time of the year. Classes being over meant she was coming back. He almost groaned out loud at the thought of her. They had grown up together. Always in the same circles due to their fathers occupation. He would never forget the first time he saw her. The memory of her long midnight hair and smooth ivory skin alway did him in. They would spend practically every weekend together. They'd go on adventures around his massive property and go fishing along the river. She would read aloud to him as he casted his fishing line into the once undisturbed waters. He'd always been in love with her. Her calm temperament and sweet disposition never failed to pull at his iron heart strings. They got along like this until their senior year of high school. When her parents got divorced, she decided to live with her mother in a town overseas. The only chance he got to see her was when she would visit for summer vacation.

"You just have to come Sasuke! The gangs coming home for the summer and I can't wait to see everyone!" Naruto exclaimed in between bites of his hearty bowl of ramen. "Ugh, don't talk with your mouth full dope." Sasuke said as he watched his friend with mild disinterest. "I never said I wouldn't be there." Sasuke was no fool, he knew about Sakura's annual pool party. She threw it every year to kick off the summer. "You know I heard Hinata will be back!" Sasuke just "hn" a response, still brooding over his thoughts. "I heard she found herself a boyfriend." Naruto exclaimed with a gleam in his eye. He knew about his best friends feeling for the shy dame for years now. Though he would never admit it, Naruto knew that his friend was head over hills for the girl. "You don't say" Sasuke said in the same bleak tone. With that, he shuffled in his pocket and pulled out a few bills and threw them on the table. "What? You're leaving? You hardly touched your food!" Naruto yelled at the back of his friend. "Whatever man, just make sure you're there tonight!" He called after him, Sasuke never even gave a backward glance. His mind reeling over the thought of his childhood love sharing herself with anyone other than him. Oh, he would definitely be there tonight.

Music blared as people mingled on the outside deck of Sakura's family home. Some guests indulged in their drinks while others chose to partake in their own party favors. "Sasssskueeee" A slurring Sakura said as she draped her arms around Sasuke's neck as if they were thirsty vines finally feeling the sensation of water on their leaves. "Come take a bump with us!" Referring to her snow globe pinky ring, motioning her neck over to a group of ladies he recognized from his high school classes. Gently removing her arms from arounds him he respectfully declined. "I told Naruto i'd DD, sorry." Taking the opportunity to slip away when her attention turned to someone accidentally breaking a vase., Sasuke moved around the room. His eyes constantly searching for his very reason for his presence. Finally, he saw her. She had a cup in one hand as the other gracefully went to her mouth trying to cover her smile as she laughed at Kiba and Naruto's arm wrestling competition. As if feeling his eyes on her, she glanced over in Sasuke's direction. Her eyes lit up as she saw her childhood friend. She bit a polite goodbye to the brawling men and made her way over to him.

She wore a white spaghetti string shirt with jean shorts that displayed her creamy thick thighs. Her bountiful mounds bounced as she sauntered towards him. He could never tire of such a sight. He was surprised that she cut her hair, no longer did it cascade down her back like a lushish waterfall. It was cropped, it reminded him of a mythical pixy or tree nymph of some sort. It was not only cute but brought a sense of maturity to her face. Once she was close enough he brought her into a tight embrace. Having her in his arms stirred up the vivid memory of the first kissed they'd shared.

_It was a smorty night, Sasuke was just about to turn the light off to go to sleep when he heard his window being opened. It was Hinata, soaked and tear stained. After he got her cleaned up, he pulled her into his bed and they laid their all night, she talked about how her parents fighting was affecting her and he listened. "Thank you for alway being here for me" Hinata said in the crook of his neck. "I told you, you can always come to me" he breathed onto her forehead. He only moved when he felt her shift her head up to look at him and then slowly closed her eyes as she leaned in. He mirrored her actions and swore he could spend forever this way. Their embrace was short lived as she pulled away and got up, smoothing her clothes as she rose from the bed. "I'm sure they have called it quits by now, I should be heading back." She went towards the window but stopped just before and said, "They are getting a divorce Sasuke, I overheard my mother tell my father that she was going to leave and take me with her." Tears pooled in the wells of her eyes. "I couldn't leave without saying goodbye first." Leaving no time for him to reply, she climbed out the window and out of his life. _

Not wanting to fight to hear each other, Sasuke lead Hinata down a hallway filled with a series of doors. Being that Sakura came from old money, her home was big enough to accommodate a small army if need be. Once getting into one of the many guest rooms, he lead Hinata into the room and they sat down on the massive king bed. "How've you been?" She breathed, simi out of breath due to trying to keep up with Sasuke's long strides. "Incomplete" He thought but simply replied with "Good." Now looking down at her hands, she didn't know what to say. All he could think about was how he wish that they'd both grown up on the same advice and that their time was right. She opened her mouth to speak but got cut off by Sasuke's lips crashing into hers. She let herself kiss him back as she threw her head back shamelessly as he kissed her neck and collarbone. Her moans of desire elated Sasuke. He had always hoped that she would keep a place for him, somewhere in her heart. He didn't care if she had someone back home waiting for her. He'd sleep between them. "It nothing, it nothing" he told himself. All I need is one more moment with her. Suddenly, he felt himself being pushed off her. Hinata got up and had her back turned to him. "Sasuke, I've met someone…" She started, pausing only a second before walking towards the door. She knew that if she looked back, if she turned and looked into those ebony eyes, she knew that all self control would be gone. She met her boyfriend in a local bakery. He was the pastry chef and always took the time to make Hinata's cinnamon rolls fresh. They have been courting for under a year now and she was sure she loved him. Just before she left to come visit her father, she accidentally found an engagement ring intended for her. But Sasuke was like home to her. He always has been their. Never once judging her for a thing.

She had her hand on the doorknob and had it slightly opened. Before leaving she did the one thing she told herself not to do. Look back, and there he was, right behind her. Sasuke grabbed her forearm and turned her around to face him. He gently brought a hand up to caress her delicate face, then pulled her in for a kiss. Gently at first then wildly passionate. The lamp on the table shook, threatening to fall at the sound of the door being closed with gusto. Two bodies mingled together, touching, caressing, wanting-no needing each other. The moonlight lit the room with such a huge it made their actions seem justifiable. "We can't be doing this" a shaky breath penetrated the thick atmosphere. A hand kneaded on her full and ample breast. Her shirt and bra forgotten at her feet. "It's nothing, it's nothing" a hot breath said against Hinata's neck. Relishing in her softness, Sasuke couldn't bring himself to pull away. He knew he was wrong. He knew that she had someone, but morality be damned.

He woke up alone, the sheets of the bed were in an unkept disaster. Only his articles of clothing littered the floor. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he noticed a note on the table in Hinata's handwriting. He got up and dressed quickly, he reached for the note on his way out. He refused to open it until he got to his car. On his way out Sakura's house, he maneuvered through unconscious bodies and slipped red solo cups. He saw Sakura sleeping on the steps, cup still in hand. He only shook his head as he made his depart. Once in his car, Sasuke read the words slowly and deliberately. "Sasuke, I'm sorry I had to leave in a rush." was at it said. How criptik. After Sasuke got home he cleaned up and made his way to the Hyuga Manor. Upon arrival he was greeted by the staff and was sent up to Hinata's quarters. He knocked lightly on her door and was greeted by her shocked expression once she opened the door. She invited him in and closed her door behind her. It looked as though she was in the middle of packing her things.

Sasuke sat on her bed, and she sat at her desk in hopes to keep as much space as possible between them. Sasuke couldn't help but to notice the look she gave him. It was as if she'd seen a UFO. She'd never looked at him like that. Was it because I lost my self control or was it because I made her use hers? The silence was deafening. "I know you got to leave." He said while standing up. It was summer for goodness sakes, if she left now, he wouldn't be able to see her for another year. Finally stopping before her, he stooped down so he was eye to eye with her. Breaking the eye contact first, he rested his head in her lap while his arms snaked their way around her waist. "Give up just a night." He said weakly and he heard her inhale sharply. "I know you have someone in your life" he said bitterly. "I know you got it." With that, he looked into her eyes. To his surprise, she slid out of the chair and straddle his now sitting position. She ran her hands up his chest and slowly leaned in. Showing him her response to his words instead of saying them.

They made love into the wee early moments of the morning and by the time dawn came, she was waving goodbye to her family as she got on the place back to her mother's residence. She felt no guilt over her actions. Only regret that it could only last one night.

Thank you so much for tuning into my story! I strongly encourage you to listen to Frank Oceans "Self Control" either while listening to this or after! I basically used the song lyrics to form a plot and this is how I interrupted the song! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it!

Until next time!

Syd the Kid.


End file.
